


you're beautiful

by Shinyshinx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School, M/M, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyshinx/pseuds/Shinyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's truly a terrible thing when your enemies tell your entire school you're transgendered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> apologizing for slightly out of character cronus-he's a bit too nice and less creepy. oh well. still like this one. a lot of bullying and name calling, trigger warning i guess?

You’re not sure if you can do this.  
It’s your first day of high school, and you’re in a skirt and sweater, purple backpack slung over your shoulder, all the hair you grew out over the summer tumbling into your face and down your back. You’re nervous, so fucking nervous…  
Everyone you were friends(or enemies) with last year knew. They knew you wanted to do this; they didn’t question you. Encouraged it, even.  
But your enemies were a completely different matter.  
You have no idea who said what and that’s what’s eating you. They could’ve told everyone, or they could’ve kept their mouths shut, you didn’t know, and you were scared to find out. You were so, so scared.  
You gulp, take a deep breath, and walk into the doors, telling yourself not to be such a whiny pile of chickenshit. You got this. None of the seniors and all the other guys even knew who you were. You were good. You were invisible to them, right? Right.  
Things started going downhill first period.  
“-Eridan Ampora?” Your teacher called, staring intently at her clipboard and not paying attention to you. You let out a shaky sigh. “Ariel.”  
“Excuse me?” She looks over the rim of her clipboard at you.  
“My name’s Ariel. I prefer to go by Ariel.” You can already hear the snickers and whispers behind you. Your face heats up in slight embarrassment, but you don’t look away from the teacher.  
She, thankfully, nods without comment and crosses something out on her paper. You sigh again and bite your lip, tune out the mocking laughter behind you. It was going to be a long day.  
Things got worse at lunch.  
You heard them as you were walking to sit next to Karkat and Kanaya at the table they adopted by the door. You heard it, and it stung, it stug bad. You heard him shout that god awful word and it felt like a blow to the stomach.  
“Faggot!”  
You feel tears sting your eyes.  
Karkat gives you a worried look. “Hey, don’t listen to those douchebags. They just don’t know fucking quality and beauty when they see it.” You crack a tiny smile, he’s trying to help, you know it, but nothing’s stopping the aching in your chest.  
Last period is your breaking point.  
“ _Ariel?_ ” He raises an eyebrow at you after you correct the seventh teacher of the day. He huffs and crosses his arms. “Is this a joke?”  
You release a deep breath. “No, sir. My name’s Ariel and I’d like to be addressed as such.”  
“Well, I’m very sorry, Mr. Ampora, but we don’t use nicknames in this class.” He fixes you with a look, daring you to defy him, and you hide your face in your scarf to smother the tears, raise a hand. “I need to go to the bathroom.”  
He sighs in annoyance and gives you a nod. First day luck. You don’t even try to disguise your running as you leave, run run run away from the horrible classroom pass the bathroom where the girls yell at you and the boys call you names past the lunchroom where the boy called you a faggot past first period where you changed your name and got mocked for it past the double doors where you made the horrible decision to go inside this fucking death trap, crying crying so hard you can’t see, you can’t see.  
You run past the Sophomore leaning up against the brick wall with a cigarette.  
“Hey!” He calls, you scream back, voice high and shrill with tears, “Look, I had a horrible fuckin’ day that came straight from hell, I got called the w-wrong name and accused of bein’ a perv-v tryin’ to sneak a look at a buncha girls in the bathroom, an’ someone at lunch called me a fag and _I w-want to go home w-where I w-won’t hav-ve to deal w-with alla this fuckin’ bullshit, so leav-ve me alone!_ ”  
“I thought you looked beautiful!”  
You freeze.  
You whip around so fast your scarf spins around frantically and smacks you in the eye.  
“…..really?”  
“Yeah!” He’s running up to you, panting. “You look adora’vle, princess.”  
You give him a look-over. He’s wearing his blonde hair all back and gross-looking, and for some reason a god awful leather motorcycle jacket like it was supposed to make him look cool. Um, weren’t the fifties over about, oh, say, sixty four years ago? But the mess of freckles across his nose is cute, and he looks pretty honest. You suddenly really hope you don’t have to slap him for lying and laughing at you.  
You hesitate. Blink once. Twice. “You actually mean that?”  
“Sv’ear it on my great grandma’s grave, babe.” What accent was that? Transilvanian? You don’t know. He smiles, and dear god there’s actually genuine raw hope in his eyes.  
You hesitate again.  
And then throw yourself at this total stranger and give him a suffocating hug because he is literally the nicest person you’ve met today.  
He gasps and then does the cheesiest thing-picks you up and spins you around. You laugh a little, tears stinging your eyes once again, but this time because someone new didn’t hate you for just wanting to be yourself. He sets you down and you grin at him.  
“I’m Ariel.”  
“Ariel, huh? A fitting name for a princess.” He grins back, winks at you, kisses your hand. “Cronus Amphora Saturn. It’s a pleasure.”  
That had to be the stupidest name you’d ever heard.  
You say the first thing that comes to mind; “You’re hair looks really fuckin’ stupid, you know that, right?”  
He laughs and you smile and oh shit he was kinda cute in a seriously stupid and dorky and almost-ugly way, ugh what a cute why was he being nice to you. “Someone gets points for honesty, brutal as it may be. Can I call you?”  
Don’t say yes.  
“Sure.”  
Technically that wasn’t yes.  
Something passes through his eyes and he looks delighted. “Really?”  
“Are you deaf? I said sure.” You roll your eyes and scrawl your number over his hand once he finds a pen.  
Maybe this year wouldn’t be as horrible as you’d originally thought.


End file.
